Spoiled or Not?
by Samantha Riccio
Summary: Story for Skygem. After hearing from his classmates that Lambo he was spoiled he begins to think if he is really spoiled or not.


**A story for my precious Skygem ^_^ I hope you like it sweetie!**

**I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

* * *

All of Lambo's friends and classmates were always so envious of him. Every day he was dropped off at school by a limo, and the escort of two pretty women who he calls his sisters, and then he is picked up by the very same limo; this time the person waiting for him is a man who seems to be a few years older than him.

Not to mention that whenever they come back from a break and the teacher asks them what they did Lambo always told them that he went on a great trip to a foreign country of some sorts.

When his birthday comes around his family always throws him a huge celebration in their mansion and the people who do get invited are all in awe at how spoiled the teen was. He had everything they could imagine, and then some and he was so casual about it.

The teen didn't brag about it as much as he did when he was a child, but his classmates knew enough to know that he was in fact spoiled by his adopted family.

* * *

"Hey Lambo; what are you doing for summer vacation?" Victor, One of Lambo's friends asked curiously during lunch on the last day of school.

Lambo thought for a moment, where had Tsuna said they would be going? "My familgia and I are going to Spain for a week, and then after that we are going on a cruise to Russia…oh, and Chrome-nee and I are going to France to meet with I-Pin" He said with a smile as he thought of his girlfriend, who went on a trip to Paris with her master. It had been a month since he had last seen her and he couldn't wait.

"You're so spoiled Lambo, I wish my familgia took me places like that." Lazzaro, another of Lambo's friends said.

Lambo frowned, was he spoiled? He knew that he had the advantage that most didn't but he wouldn't consider himself spoiled. He still went to a public school did he not? Tsuna said that he had to go to public school like the rest of them did, and he had to do chores, a lot of them as well. Let's not forget the missions he had to go on…but no one could know about those…

The teen merely shrugged, he knew he worked rather hard for the things he got but they didn't seem to know that. "My familgia has business in all those countries and my big brothers take me with them on their trips…the cruise though is a vacation for all of us to relax." He grinned, for whenever they went on cruises he always shared the room with Tsuna; much to the complaint of Gokudera and anyone else who wanted to share a room with the Decimo.

"All your brothers are so handsome, I'm so jealous of you Lambo!" Ginerva squealed. She was no one special to him, just a girl who liked to hang around him when I-Pin wasn't around.

Lambo shrugged for yet another time and continued to think of the fun that he would have with his precious family starting in three hours.

* * *

When school let out Lambo was the first one out of the classroom. He was met outside by not only Fuuta, who usually comes to bring him home after school, but by Tsuna, Bianchi, Kyoko and Haru, and the rest of Tsuna's guardians, even Mukuro and Hibari who agreed to get along for the trip…because Tsuna told them he would fight them both when they got back. The only people who weren't there were Reborn, who had a meeting with the other Arcobaleno, and I-Pin.

"How was school Lambo?" Tsuna asked when they were on their way to get on the jet that would take them to Spain.

Lambo was quiet for a moment, which caused everyone to stare at him oddly for he usually wasn't this quite after being asked a question, "Tsuna-nii, do you think I'm spoiled?" He asked.

Tsuna frowned, "Why do you ask that?" He questioned the younger boy.

And then Lambo explained to everyone in the limo what his classmates had told him.

"I don't think Lambo is spoiled," Chrome spoke quietly yet confidently, "I think that he has a lot of people who love him, and take him places with them so that they can be together more often." She said with a smile.

Ryohei nodded, "You aren't spoiled to the extreme!" He shouted.

Mukuro chuckled, "Kufufu silly boy you just have a family who cares for you." He said, putting an arm around Chrome in a protective big brother kind of way.

Lambo smiled as he listened to everyone else give reason as to why he wasn't spoiled, even Gokudera made a comment about it, and from that moment he decided that he didn't care if his classmates thought he was spoiled.

* * *

**AND SO IT WAS DONE! It's short I know, please forgive me. I hope you liked it love…and for the others who are waiting for me to update What Happens After I'm almost done with chapter 8!**


End file.
